


Memory

by booksindalibrary



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Memories, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksindalibrary/pseuds/booksindalibrary
Summary: Gakushuu met Korosensei, but never knew his name.





	Memory

"Asano-kun."

Gakushuu's head jerked up at his name. There was only one person around - and he hesitated to call him a person. A strange human, he thought. His face was disproportionate, he was overly tall, and his _limbs_...Well. He's not one to judge, so he pretended to see nothing.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

A laugh. "No. I know your father, though."

Gakushuu flinched. "That's..."  _Unfortunate,_  he meant to say, but didn't bother finishing the sentence.

"We're on better terms now," the man - he thought it's a man, anyway – continued, sitting on the bench next to Gakushuu. “Do you think you should be out this late?”

“The student council ended,” he replied.

“It's been an hour,” the man said pointedly.

Gakushuu eyed him suspiciously. “How would you know?”

“I have my ways,” the man said. “Ah – my name is Kami Shini. Kami uses the kanji for 'god', Shini uses the kanji for 'true' and 'well'.”

“Nice to meet you,” Gakushuu said. “I'm-”

“I know who you are.”

“...Right.” He studied the man out of the corner of his eye. “Kami-san. Did you want me for something?”

“Not particularly. I just wanted to see how you were doing. Why haven't you gone home yet?”

“My mother's not there yet,” Gakushuu blurted out. This man had some weird power, to pull the words from his mouth.

Kami nodded to himself thoughtfully. “You don't believe your father's changed?”

“Is that some sick joke? He can give that speech of  _improvement_  a million times, but it's just lip service.”

“People do change,” Kami said. “You don't believe they do?”

“They don't.” Gakushuu rolled his eyes.

“How many chocolates did you get on Valentines'?”

“Why the hell do you need to know that?”

“Why aren't you going home?”

“I've already told you that,” he snapped. “My mother is not home.”

“And your father is?”

“Stop sticking your nose in.” Gakushuu bit down on his anger, refusing to let it rear its ugly head.

“Tell me about your home life. And in exchange, I'll give you something.”

“You have nothing I want.”

“But I do.” Another laugh. “At the end of the school year, I'll tell you about class E.”

* * *

The next time they met, Gakushuu took him to a cafe. They sat opposite each other in a secluded booth, Gakushuu watching the Kami devour the entire menu. He suspected he was going to have to pay for everything.

“What do you want to know?” Gakushuu asked him once the man had settled down.

“Everything. Information is key.”

“That's going to take a while.”

“We have time.”

* * *

Gakushuu's earliest memory was of his mother. She had picked him up and spun around with him in the air, Gakushuu shrieking with laughter. But then that had ended when his father had walked in and said it was time for his lesson.

Another session of  _learning_  through fear, forced to become  _competent._

* * *

When he was six, he scored one hundred percent on the final exam. Gakuho had ruffled his hair and told him he had done a good job.

That's the only time he was  _rewarded._

* * *

When he entered middle school, he was told to aim for the top. Gakushuu had looked at his father, words burning his lips and screaming to be said, to be given life.

_Will you say I did a good job?_

But Gakushuu is a coward to this very day. He never said those words.

* * *

In his second year, he found out Isogai Yuuma had a part time job. Gakushuu numbed his heart and told his father, who sent him to class E.

He didn't even think about the pain of sending a fellow student council member away like that. He didn'r care.

He had yet to be rewarded-

* * *

His mother is a kind woman; she cares enough about Gakushuu to stick around, even when Gakuho fills his mind with poison and shaped him into... _this._

Even when he fell victim to arrogance and nearly became unrecognisable as the boy who craved attention - she was still there.

* * *

“Has your father ever hurt you?”

“...No.”

Kami heard the hesitation in his voice, and his permanent smile seemed sad. “That's good.”

But he's seen other people be harmed. He's seen the best of the best be beaten down, he's seen his father commit acts of violence, he's seen how much of a monster Gakuho Asano is.

He's ashamed to have the surname 'Asano', but there's nothing he could do about it. He's only fifteen, and a fifteen year old puppet can do nothing.

“Do you want to remain at home?”

The question startled him. “Yes,” he said.

“Are you sure?”

“Kami-san...why are you asking?”

A laugh. “Am I not allowed to?”

A puppet can't disobey its master, so he lied and said, “I do want to stay at home.”

* * *

And he never sees that man again. He saw the secret of class E be splashed across the media, and a taste of bitterness in his mouth that Kami-san told him nothing meant he knew, deep in his gut, it's not possible to see Kami-san again.

Kami Shini was an alias, and read the Western way he'd be  _Shini Kami._

He didn't sob, but his heart definitely tightened in his chest. (He's long since lost the ability to cry.)

* * *

A day later, a notebook arrived for him in the mail. On the cover,  _'Tales of Class-E: Volume One.'_

And every three days, he received a similar notebook, until he had all twelve install,ents.

He didn't sob, but he came close to it. Maybe he  _can_  still cry.

**Author's Note:**

> yoyo //slides in// here w/ another semi-vent fic


End file.
